


John's Beautiful Genius

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Dom!John, Dominance, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light Pain Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Submission, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock has a praise kink that John feeds quite naturally in addition to the pain and submissive kinks that Sherlock has. They're a perfect match.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	John's Beautiful Genius

Sherlock sat at his microscope, looking at an interesting specimen. He had been there for hours, something about his pose looking mouth watering. His mobile went off and he huffed in annoyance. "John, would you get that?" he asked as he moved the stage a bit to better see the feature of interest.

The doctor approached his friend with a wicked smile. He'd had enough of watching his lovely flatmate and sub. Now was the time for action. He could tell by the phone's insistent ringing that the it was in Sherlock's left jacket pocket. He therefore reached into the detective's right trouser pocket, taking his time to feel around quite thoroughly.

"It's not in that pocket, John," the detective said, sounding breathless. He knew what game the doctor was playing and couldn't help squirming about in his chair.

"Are you sure?" John reached deeper until he found what he was looking for, Sherlock's rapidly stiffening erection. "It looks like I found what I was seeking to me." He gave the detective's cock a rough squeeze, enjoying the soft squeal that he got in return.

If Sherlock hadn't wanted to scene right then, he would have used his safe word. He didn't safe word, though. Instead, Sherlock dropped his hands to the table surface and groaned. His phone had quit ringing and, really, it had probably been something unimportant anyway. His Dom's hand gave his cock another squeeze. "John," the detective said, shakily, his breath catching on the end of his friend's, his Dom's name.

"Mm, yes my beautiful genius? You're mine, aren't you?" John used his broad hand to grasp a handful of Sherlock's soft curls and tilt his head back, exposing the long, delicate column of his neck. He hovered over him, his lips just short of touching his sub's full, pink lips. "When I get you to our bedroom, you will stand by the bed, hands behind your head. Don't strip, simply stand there for me." The doctor took a kiss, then released his grip on Sherlock's hair and simultaneously released his grip on his boy's cock as he pulled his hand from his pocket.

"Yes, John." The detective stood on shaky legs, leaning heavily on the table for a moment before he straightened. When he did, John scooped him up easily in his arms and carried him to the bedoom, then placed him on his feet. Sherlock had to resist the urge to drop to his knees. Instead, he laced his fingers behind his head and stood with his gaze lowered to the floor. There was a thrum of arousal rushing through him and all he could think of was John's hands on him as the doctor gave him orders and freed his mind from its rushing thoughts and need for control.

John fetched two bottles of water and a damp flannel, then brought them into the bedroom, setting them down on a tray that sat on his bedside table, then he turned to enjoy the vision that was Sherlock. He couldn't wait to get that jacket off of him and reveal his slender waist. "You look gorgeous, love. Now drop your arms to your sides." The moment his sub had complied, John grasped the lapels of Sherlock's jacket and slid it back and off his shoulders, then let it drop to the floor. As he placed his hands at his sub's hips, he looked up at Sherlock's face. The sub's pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were flushed prettily.

John pulled Sherlock against him, rubbing their erections together through four layers of cloth. He smiled possessively when his sub moaned and gave a shudder. "Tell me how much you want this, Sherlock." He brought his hands up to the top button on his sub's shirt and waited for a response.

"Ohhh, John, yesss. I want this. I want you. Please."

The Dom smiled and unfastened the buttons on the shirt rapidly. Using his hands, he moved the fabric adide and then he placed his lips on the pale flesh of Sherlock's collar bone that had been revealed. What started out as a kiss soon became a love bite. John drew back and looked at his handiwork. It would leave a nice mark. "Lovely." The Dom finished removing Sherlock's shirt, then started on his sub's trousers. "Put your hands back behind your head."

Sherlock bit his lip and whimpered. His trousers were increadibly uncomfortable and his Dom was taking his time freeing him. It was a delicious agony, devious in its simplicity. Each time John's fingers brushed over his erection, it was like fire touching him. At last, he was free, his cock standing erect as his Dom ordered him to toe off his socks and shoes and step out of his trousers and pants. Soon, Sherlock was stood before John, fully naked and flushed with arousal.

The Dom walked around Sherlock, trailing his fingers over his sub's stomach, side, and back. He grasped a globe of Sherlock's plump arse in each hand and squeezed. "Do you have any idea what you make me want to do to you, you beautiful thing?"

The sub shivered, John's words going straight to his cock. "I... Yes... No... I don't know, John. Show me, please." If something didn't change soon, his knees were going to give way just from his Dom's proximity.

"Climb onto the bed, Sherlock. Lay on your back. I want to play with you a bit to get started." John watched, amused, as Sherlock scrambled to comply. He sat beside his sub and placed a hand on Sherlock's stomach. "You're so slim, I could break you." He drew his hand up his sub's chest, scratching hard and leaving bright red scratch marks in its wake. Sherlock arched his back deliciously at the slightly painful sensation. "Lovely."

John threw a leg over Sherlock's hips and straddled him. He looked his fill at the long, thin body before him. The pink nubs of his sub's nipples seemed to call to John and he bent forward, taking the left one into his mouth and pinching the right one between his thumb and forefinger. As he sucked on Sherlock's nipple, the sub squirmed beneath him. The Dom gave his sub's right nipple a twist in warning and at the same moment bit down hard upon the left one.

"J... John. Oh, god." Sherlock sounded completely wrecked, even to his own ears.

"I have you, Sherlock," the Dom said, pulling off the nipple he had been tormenting with his teeth. He licked his lips and shimmied backwards, then leant forward and swallowed his sub's cock. He licked and sucked him just enough to have him panting, then he popped off, grinning. "Look at you, you gorgeous, mad thing. You know you won't get to come like that. Roll over, Sherlock." John moved to the side to let his sub follow his order."

Sherlock rolled over, instinctively going up on all fours. John slapped his arse. "I didn't tell you to do that. Drop your chest to the bed." The Dom traced a finger over the red handprint he had left on Sherlock's pale flesh. "You mark so beautifully, love."

At that, the sub gave a little wriggle of pleasure. His cock felt hard between his legs and he wanted John to touch it again desperately. He wanted his Dom to touch him anywhere. "John, please."

The Dom grasped Sherlock's hips hard enough to bruise, steadying him. When his sub stilled, he let his hands wander up to Sherlock's slender waist. "I'm going to fuck you so hard. You're going to take all of my cock inside of you aren't you, gorgeous?"

Panting, the sub managed a "Yes, John." The thought of it filled him with shivery delight. He loved it when his Dom was commanding, demanding. He loved John's long, thick cock even more. Best of all was the way his Dom had of telling him how good he was at taking it. It make Sherlock's mind go offline and his body take over. "Yes, yes, yes. Please fill me, John."

Taking a tube of lube from the night stand, John flipped open the cap and poured a generous amount over his fingers. He closed the tube and tossed it aside, then ran a finger down the line of Sherlock's crack until he encountered the pink furled muscle around his sub's hole. Abruptly, he pushed a finger inside as far as it would go. Sherlock gasped at the slight burn, though he was used to delightfully rough treatment from his Dom.

John added a second and third finger in quick succession, causing his sub to whine and shift his hips. "You're so tight, but you take my fingers so well. You love the aching burn, don't you, my pretty slut?" He started fucking Sherlock's hole with a steady rhythm. "Your big, beautiful brain is already shutting down, isn't it my gorgeous boy. I could do this to you for hours and you couldn't put together the words to beg for more."

"John..." the sub said, his voice quivering. He could knew his blush had extended to cover his entire body by this point. Much to his shamed delight, Sherlock realised that he had started pushing back to meet each thrust of his Dom's fingers. Abruptly, the fingers were pulled away, leaving him feeling empty and bereft. Embarrassingly, tears begin to well in Sherlock's eyes. Before they could spill over, however, John in there, knelt behind him, his cock pushing at the sub's entrance. Sherlock let's out a moan of sheer delight, then he can feel the thick throbbing length of his Dom sliding inexorably into him, filling him, stretching him, stroking him as it presses in. It's the best feeling in the world, being utterly possessed and used by John.

The Dom wrapped an arm around Sherlock chest and pullled him up so his back was flush against John's chest. The new position allowed John to pull almost all the way out and plunge in deeper, stroking over that sensitive bundle of nerves. The Dom reveled in how his sub cried out. "That's it beautiful, let me hear it. I want to know how it feels with my cock inside you. I want to split you open and make you feel so good."

"Aaah!" Sherlock, expressing his most coherent thought possible.

John laughed and plunged into his sub again and again. "Don't touch yourself, gorgeous, not until I tell you to." The Dom gave the back of Sherlock's shoulder a lick, then he bit down just hard enough to leave a mark.

In John's arms, the sub felt almost as if he might shatter. His Dom's massive cock was so much to take, so much. He let his head fall back on John's shoulders and soon it was being pulled as his arse was pummeled again and again. He wouldn't be to hold off much longer. He wouldn't...

"Touch yourself, Sherlock. Come for me, my lovely one," John ordered. His sub stroked himself a couple of times, then he felt it the moment Sherlock came. That tight hole squeezed around him, clenching and toppling the Dom over the edge into his own climax. "Oh, god, you beautiful creature. I should have you like this every day."

Together, they collapsed sideways on the bed. John pulled out to a sad little moan from his sub. "Oh, my sweet, gorgeous, boy. You did so well." He kissed Sherlock's nape." He got out of bed and came back with a damp flannel. John wiped down his sub back and front, then settled his sub under the bedclothes on the dry side of the bed. After a quick shower, he slid into the bed next to Sherlock. "I love you, you gorgeous thing, just so you know."

Sherlock stretched and curled his toes. "I love you, John. You can do that anytime, as often as you like. I'm quite fond of your cock, too." He curled his thin, pale body around his Dom and revelled in the feelings of being loved, owned and well used. His life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.


End file.
